1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector for wiring extension.
2. Description of the Related Art
To keep abreast of rising standard of living, people pay more and more attention to internal decoration of houses, such as ornamental lamps in a decorative space or on a Christmas tree. As the wiring length of the ornamental lamps are sometimes lengthy and unpredictable, extension cords are required for on-site wiring to meet specific demand. To meet the end of wiring using extension cords, there are many electrical connectors in the market. As disclosed in China Patent CN201510207244.1 entitled Power connector for Christmas tree, the power connector includes a male end and a female end for insertion assembly. The male end has a connection surface with a first conductive collar and a second conductive collar concentrically formed thereon. The female end has a connection surface with a first conductive contact and a second conductive contact formed thereon and electrically connected to the first conductive collar and the second conductive collar respectively. Such electrical connection between contacts and collars pertains to point-to-point contact, which is likely to result in bad connection and malfunction of ornamental lamps on the Christmas tree in connection with the power connector.